castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sie
Sie ist die zweite Episode der achten Staffel von Castle. Beckett erhält einen mysteriösen Hinweis und beginnt einen Kampf um ihr Leben mit Söldnern, die sie verfolgen. Castle versucht festzustellen, warum seine Frau auf der Flucht ist. Handlung Beckett steht am Fenster des Lagehauses und denkt an ihre Begegnung mit Castle zurück, dabei schießen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Vikram holt Beckett in die Gegenwart zurück und fragt sie, ob sie denkt, dass sie hier sicher sind. Beckett antwortet, dass sie wohl nirgends sicher sind, hier aber ein paar Stunden oder Tage verbringen können. Draußen fahren Autos vor und bewaffnete Leute steigen aus und betreten die Lagerhalle. Vikram und Beckett sprechen darüber, dass sie sich ihr Leben so nicht vorgestellt haben und Beckett schlägt vor, dass sie ein bisschen schlafen sollten. Sie begibt sich ins Bad, um ihre Wunde anzusehen, dabei legt sie die Waffe auf den Beckenrand. Als sie das Bad verlässt, hört sie wie jemand auf die Scherben vor der Türe tritt und weiß, dass sie gefunden wurden. Sie ruft Vikram zu, dass sie fliehen müssen und rennt mit ihm weg. Ihre Waffe muss sie zurücklassen. Die beiden können entkommen, treffen aber draußen auf eine weitere Truppe bewaffneter Männer. Plötzlich ergibt sich eine Explosion und die Männer gehen zu Boden, eine Frau sagt zu Beckett und Vikram, dass sie ihr folgen sollen. Doch bevor Beckett und Vikram zu der Frau ins Auto steigen, will Beckett wissen wer sie ist. Sie antwortet, dass sie Rita, Castles Stiefmutter ist. Castle und Alexis gehen durch was sie bis jetzt über Becketts Verschwinden wissen und stimmen überein, dass das Ganze mit Becketts Zeit beim FBI zusammenhängen muss. Castle fragt sich, was Beckett alles vor ihm geheim gehalten hat. Das Gespräch wird von Martha unterbrochen, die Kaffee und Hayley mitbringt. Hayley entschuldigt sich bei Castle und bietet ihre Mithilfe an. Sie hat bereits einige Dinge in die Wege geleitet, um Beckett aufzuspüren. Rita erzählt Beckett, dass sie seit mehr als zehn Jahren mit Castle Vater verheiratet ist, er aber nie etwas erzählt hat, da es geheim ist. In ihrem Beruf macht man sich viele Feinde und sie sieht ihren Ehemann nur selten. Außerdem macht sie Beckett klar, dass mehr Leute sterben werden, wenn sie ihr nicht genau erzählt, was passiert ist. 18 Stunden zuvor Beckett freut sich über Castle Geschenk und erhält einen Anruf von Vikram, der ihr eine Geheimhaltungsstufe nennt und sie bittet sich sofort mit ihm zu treffen. Beckett kommt an den verabredeten Treffpunkt und trifft auf Vikram, der sie darüber informiert, dass ihr altes Team beim FBI ermordet wurde. Er ist ein Analyst, der erst vor ein paar Monaten angefangen hat und jemand hat auch ihn gestern versucht zu ermorden. Er weiß, dass Beckett der Mittelpunkt des ganzen ist und sie ist deswegen die einzige Person, der er trauen kann. Beckett will wissen, weswegen er denkt, dass es um sie geht, da die Leute des FBI's seit mehr als einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hat. In diesem Moment geht die Türe auf und bewaffnete Leute betreten das Theater. Beckett und Vikram fliehen, doch Vikram schmeißt eine Lampe um und es kommt zu einer Schießerei, bei der Beckett angeschossen wird. Im Auto macht Vikram Beckett klar, dass sie niemanden anrufen und auch in kein Krankenhaus kann, denn alle Personen, die sie mit reinzieht, könnten tot enden. Beckett muss aber ihre Wunde versorgen und deswegen besuchen die beiden eine Schneiderei. Während Vikram Beckett sagt, dass er Diabetiker ist, näht sie ihre Wunde zusammen und will nun genau wissen, was passiert ist. Vikram erzählt, dass er vorgestern einen Treffer auf eine Suchmeldung erhalten hat, die vor zwei Jahren von Beckett gestartet wurde. Der Treffer war ein Memo zwischen einem Regierungsbeamten und Senator Bracken. Beckett und Vikram besuchen daraufhin Bracken im Gefängnis und Beckett fragt Vikram nach allem, an was er sich von dem Memo erinnert. Vikram meint, dass das meiste geschwärzt war, aber es ein Wort gab: Loksad. Dieses Wort kam ihn verdächtig vor und er startete eine Suche, die jedoch ergebnislos war. Danach übergab er das ganze an Agent McCord. Zwölf Stunden spätr waren alle tot. Bracken ist mehr als erstaunt, Beckett zu sehen, ist aber nicht sehr hilfsbereit, bis Beckett das Wort Losksad erwähnt. Bracken macht Beckett klar, dass dies alles eine Nummer zu groß für sie ist. Danach kehrt er in seine Zelle zurück. Castle, Esposito und Kevin schauen sich das Überwachungsvideo des Gefängnises an und stoßen so auch auf das Wort Loksad. Die Ermittler wollen mit Bracken reden, sagen jedoch Castle, dass jemand vom FBI auf dem Weg hierher ist und Castle wegen Interessenkonflikt von dem Fall abgezogen werden muss. Sobald Esposito und Kevin weg sind, ruft Castle Alexis an, die ihm sagt, dass Hayley und sie auf einer neuen Spur sind. 16 Stunden zuvor Beckett und Vikram stoppen vor einem Hotel, da sie eine Kopie des Memos benötigen. Beckett übergibt Vikram einen Laptop, er soll sich Zugang zu dem Memo verschaffen. So werden sicher auch ihre Verfolger auf sie aufmerksam und Beckett kann herausfinden wohin diese gehen. Vikram schafft es, kurz bevor die Männer ihn finden, dass Memo zu besorgen und Beckett heftet sich an die Fersen ihrer Verfolger. Alexis und Hayley sehen sich das Ganze später auf dem Überwachungsvideo an und können sich durch einen Spiegel eine Kopie des Memos besorgen. Beckett erzählt derweil Rita, dass sie den Männern zu einem Lagerhaus gefolgt ist, wo sie auf Castle getroffen ist und ihn gerettet hat. Danach ist sie zu dem Standort zurückgekehrt, wo Rita sie gefunden hat. Rita ist beeindruckt und meint, dass die meisten schon tot wären. Beckett will nun wissen, was Rita weiß und sie erzählt, dass hinter dem Ganzen ein hoher CIA-Analyst steckt, hinter dem sie schon länger her ist, ihn aber nie fassen kann. Scheinbar war diese Person auch Brackens Partner und dieser hat dafür gesorgt, dass Bracken so lange mit allem durchgekommen ist. Außerdem haben die beiden CIA Ressourcen dazu benutzt, um Drogen in das Land zu schaffen. Esposito und Kevin suchen derweil Bracken auf, der jedoch tot in seiner Zelle liegt. Auch Rita bekommt die Nachricht vom Tod Brackens und macht Beckett und Vikram klar, dass dies alles ändert. Sie müssen ihr bisheriges Leben hinter sich lassen und verschwinden, denn so sind sie nicht mehr sicher. Im Revier treffen Esposito und Kevin auf Allison Hyde, die aus Washington gekommen ist. Sie will von ihnen wissen, ob sie Castle vertrauen und er ihnen alles über Becketts Verbleib gesagt hat. In Castle Büro berät er sich mit Hayley und Alexis und sie finden heraus, dass neben dem Wort Loksat noch eine Zahl steht. Gleichzeitig wie auch Beckett und Vikram kommen sie darauf, dass die Zahl eine Flugnummer sein kann, von einem Flugzeug, das zum Drogenschmuggel benützt wird. Castle erhält ein Anruf von Esposito, der ihr mitteilt, dass Allison Hyde mit ihr sprechen wird. Castle überzeugt die Ermittler, dass er mit Hyde über Videokonferenz sprechen kann. Hyde fragt ihn nach Beckett und Castle antwortet, dass er nicht weiß, wo sie ist. Dann klärt ihn Hyde über Vikram auf und sagt ihm, dass er nicht der ist, für den er sich ausgibt und sie davon ausgehen, dass er hinter all dem steckt. Gleichzeitig teilt Beckett Vikram mit, dass sie ihr Leben nicht auf der Flucht verbringen will und Vikram sagt sofort, dass er bei ihr bleiben wird, da er sich dort am sichersten fühlt. Beckett und Vikram begeben sich zum Flughafen und stoßen auf einen Mann, welcher Sachen aus einem Flugzeug auslädt. Beckett bedroht ihn mit einer Waffe und will wissen, was Loksat ist, doch der Mann will damit nicht rausrücken. Vikram glaubt ihm, dass er nichts weiß, doch Beckett ist sich sicher, dass der Mann involviert ist. Gerade als der Mann reden will, wird Beckett durch etwas abgelenkt, ein Schuss fällt und Castle rennt auf Beckett zu. Vikram hat auf den Mann geschossen, weil dieser scheinbar eine Waffe gezogen hat. Beckett ist überrascht Castle zu sehen, der ihr sagt, dass sie Vikram nicht trauen kann, da er nicht der ist, für den er sich ausgibt. Hayley taucht auf und sieht sich die Leiche an. Vikram hat die Wahrheit gesagt, der Mann hat nach einer Waffe gegriffen und Beckett macht Castle klar, dass man Vikram trauen kann. Anschließend küssen sich Beckett und Castle, froh darüber wieder zusammen zu sein. Hayley verabschiedet sich daraufhin und Castle dankt ihr für ihre Hilfe. Zurück in Castles Büro will Castle von Beckett wissen, weswegen sie ihn angelogen hat. Beckett verteidigt sich, dass alles nur dazu da war, ihn zu schützen, doch Castle meint, dass er das an ihr schon mal gesehen hat. Auf die Frage, was er damit meint, sagt er nur, dass sie besser als Team arbeiten als alleine. Danach klären sie noch Esposito und Kevin auf, sagen ihnen aber auch, dass sie ihre Hilfe nicht wollen, weil sie außerhalb des Systems arbeiten müssen. Castle hat eine Idee und setzt ein Interview im Fernsehen mit ihm und Beckett an. So gehen sie an die Öffentlichkeit und wenn diese Bescheid weiß, kann man sie nicht einfach so umbringen. Natürlich werden die Verfolger von Beckett so auf sie aufmerksam und tauchen in Castles Büro auf. Sie können aber überlistet werden, indem Castles neue Technik genutzt wird und die Wand in seinem Büro zurückgeschoben wird, hinter welcher Esposito und Kevin stehen und auf die Verfolger schießen und sie anschließend festnehmen. Beckett entnimmt den Männern ein Handy und übergibt es Vikram. Er soll herausfinden, wer der Drahtzieher ist. Kurze Zeit später taucht jedoch Hayley wieder auf. Sie wird mit einer Waffe bedroht und wurde am Flughafen abgefangen. Wieder kann Castle seine Technik nutzen und drückt auf den Knopf der die Waffe aus dem Schreibtisch springen lässt. Er bekommt sie zu fassen und schießt auf den Mann hinter Hayley. Die Männer werden alle Allison Hyde übergeben, welche sie nach Washington bringt. Sobald sie das Revier verlassen haben, kommt Vikram der herausgefunden hat, wer der Drahtzieher ist, es ist Allison Hyde. Beckett riegelt das Revier ab, doch es ist zu spät. Die Ermittler suchen Hydes Hotelzimmer auf und hören einen Schuss. Sie finden Hyde tot auf, sie hat sich selber umgebracht. Vikram fragt Beckett, ob es nun wirklich vorbei ist, worauf Beckett keine Antwort gibt. Hayley verabschiedet sich von Alexis und bedankt sich für die Zusammenarbeit. Beckett trifft derweil noch einmal auf Rita die, wie Beckett auch, weiß, dass Hyde nicht die oberste Stelle der Verschwörung war. Rita rät Beckett sich von dem Ganzen fernzuhalten, da sie damit nicht nur sich, sondern auch Castle in Gefahr bringt. Später sagt Beckett zu Castle, dass sie Zeit baucht und das Ganze mit sich alleine ausfechten muss. Sie liebt ihn, kann aber momentan nicht bleiben und hofft, dass wenn alles vorüber ist, er sie zurücknimmt. Schließlich verlässt sie die Wohnung, bleibt draußen auf dem Gang kurz stehen und fängt an zu weinen, dann fängt sie sich wieder und geht endgültig weg. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle Gastcast *Jack Coleman als Senator William Bracken *Sunkrish Bala als Vikram Singh *Ann Cusack als Rita *Jacqueline Obradors als Allison Hyde *Daisy Betts als A.J. *Coby Ryan McLaughlin als Brooks *Alla Korot als Dry Cleaner *Jason Ambrose als Final Henchman *Daniel Bernhardt als Additional Henchman *David L. King als News Producer *Fernando Martinez als Guard *Adam Mondschein als Harris *Danielle Rayne als News Anchor *Yancey Arias als Chief Carl Villante *Lisa Edelstein als Rachel McCord *Jocko Sims als Matt Hendricks *Peter James Smith als Agent Richmond Trivia *Der englische Originaltitel XX bezieht sich darauf, dass die Episode die Geschichte aus Becketts Sicht erzählt. Frauen haben zwei X-Chromosomen. Da die vorherige Episode die Geschehnisse aus Castles Sicht erzählt, heißt diese XY. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S8